


Galion and Merilwen

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bond-Mates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is the Story of how the two best friends of Thranduil, Galion and Merilwen, found they were meant to be bond-mates. Their only child, Lalorniel, will one day be the bond-mate of Legolas.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	Galion and Merilwen

Galion Advirion was making his way through the myriad passages that would lead him to the surface through one of the side passages and directly into the forest. He was late and was trying to make up time.  _ Ah! There it was! _ As he spied the door that would open to the outdoors, when suddenly a figure sprang out of one of the side passages and a  _ “RAWR!” _ startled him near out of his skin!

 

“Meri! What are you doing? You almost made me drop the tarts!” Galion exclaimed, trying to calm his racing pulse.

 

“I’m sorry, Gal! I couldn’t help myself! You looked so serious, I just wanted to shake you out of it!” Merilwen Denniliel said contritely.

 

“Oh, it’s ok. Let’s go. Thran is waiting for us, I’m sure. As you can see, I was successful in my mission!” Galion said with pride as he showed her the pilfered treats.

 

“I never had any doubts in you, Gal, though I still think I could have done it. Both you and Thran stand out like beacons! But I’m just a drab little mouse and could sneak in and out with none the wiser!” Merilwen boasted.

 

“You are  _ not _ a drab little mouse, Meri. I wish you’d stop saying such things!” Galion remonstrated his best friend. “Come  _ on, _ let’s go! Thran is waiting for us!” he said, trying to hurry her along.

 

“Yes, alright! You don’t have to be so bossy!” Merilwen huffed.

 

They made their way to the exit and outside into the brilliant Spring sunshine! It had felt like a Yeni inside the city and they were fair to bursting to escape into the open air. The exit they had chosen put them out on southeastern side of Menegroth and into a heavily wooded glen of Region, well away from the Spring flooding of the Esgalduin, to the north of the city.

 

Galion and Merilwen stopped to take in the beauty of the holly trees with their evergreen leaves,  some small and spineless, others large and armed with their berries of red, orange, yellow and black. They were one of the few trees, besides the pines, that kept their color all year long and made the landscape cheery even when covered with its snowy coat.

 

The two young elves were peering up into the branches trying to espy their friend who, like as not, could be found up in their branches rather than on the firm ground! Suddenly they found themselves showered with holly berries as they heard the merry laughter of the one they had been looking for.

 

“Thran! You stop that at once, you hear me!” Merilwen scolded her friend.

 

And suddenly he landed lightly right before them, a cheerful grin on his face. “But it wasn’t me, friend Meri! Twas the trees!” Thranduil Oropherion said gaily.

 

“We all know you can make the trees do your will, Thran! Don’t you try and wiggle out of this! If you keep this up I won’t share these blueberry tarts!” Galion said archly.

 

“Forgive me, my friends! I admit it! I’m just so,  _ so happy _ to be outside again! Adar has kept me in all winter long and I was fair to fading from the confinement!” Thranduil said abashedly.

 

Mollified, Galion handed over a tart to his friend and they began to trek through the woods to see what they could see! They would travel east, exploring the Region until they came to the Aros River, which was their easternmost boundary they were allowed to go. None of them had any desire to either temp the floodwaters of the fast flowing Aros, nor their parents ire.

 

The three young elves had been fast friends since they were young elflings with only a few years separating them in age, all having been born shortly after the Long Peace had began. They had all reached their majority, but were still considered green behind the ears by their elders, and their youthful exuberance was on full display this day due to their winter inactivity. Winter had been particularly brutal that year and there had been none of the youthful follies, playing and frolicking in the snow, for them to break the tedium.

 

They were coming close to their self-imposed limits for that day and were standing upon a ridge that overlooked the Aros and they were enjoying the view of its mighty waters in the distance. Thranduil was singing them a song and they were just about to join in when they all felt the ground shifting under them. Thranduil shouted out a warning and sprang to the side when the ground gave way with Galion and Merilwen dropping from sight. 

 

Thranduil was frantically calling to his friends and he could see they had fallen into a deep pit, probably carved and weakened by years of snow-pack and spring melts and just waiting for some silly elves to come and provide just enough weight to collapse it in upon itself. Thranduil could just make out Galion and Merilwen laying crumpled at the bottom and he couldn’t tell if they were hurt or worse. He tried to see if there was a way down, but every time he tried to move he just sent more debris down upon them. He finally decided to go back to the city for help and called down one final time to tell them he would return with help.

 

*****************************

  
  


Galion and Merilwen lay stunned at the bottom of the pit and both vaguely heard their friend calling down to them asking if they were alright. Neither one could summons the energy to answer and several times more debris had been dumped upon their heads as Thranduil had tried to make his way down to them. Finally they both heard him say he was going for help and then there was silence. It was several minutes more before they got hold of their senses enough to move and check out their situation. It didn’t look good! The pit was wet and muddy and there would be no climbing back the way they had come. The only saving grace being it wasn’t filled with water. Wet it was, but they were in no danger of drowning from rising waters.

 

“Meri? Are you alright?” Galion asked, his voice shaken.

 

“Yes, I think so. At least, I’m pretty sure. Nothing hurts, at least. What about you, Gal? Are you hurt?” Meri asked, concern lacing her voice.

 

“I,..I think I sprained my ankle. It really hurts and I’m not sure I can move it.” Galion said, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

 

“Oh, Gal! Ok, hold still. I’m going to try to look at it.” Merilwen said, cautiously trying to make her way over towards Galion’s legs, one of which seemed to be bent at an unnatural angle. 

 

“Um, Gal? I don’t think that’s a sprain. I think you’ve broken at least one of your legs.” Meri said trying to keep her voice from showing the panic she truly felt seeing his leg like that. 

 

“Eru! Just what I need! Where do you think Thran is?” Galion asked.

 

“I think he went to get help. I’m sure I heard him calling down to us and there’s no way he’d just leave us here unless he had to.” Meri said with certainty.

 

“Meri, can you come and sit next to me, please? I just,.....please?” Galion asked, his voice becoming weaker which alarmed Meri and she wondered if he was going into shock.

 

“Sure, Gal.” She said and carefully moved to position herself next to him without causing more mud to dump on them. He was slumped at an odd angle and she moved him to where he was half laying on her and she could put her arms around him with his head resting against her chest. He felt cold to her and she tightened her arms around him to try and share her body heat with him. 

 

She really hoped Thranduil came back with help soon, because she was becoming concerned that Galion was really hurt. Strange, but the thought of possibly losing him didn’t just frightened her, as though she’d be sad about losing her Gwador. It terrified her!  _ Oh Eru! She just couldn’t lose him! _

 

*************************

 

Thranduil ran as fast as his feet could carry him back to Menegroth. He had to get help for his friends! He couldn’t believe how a day that had started out so fine and full of promise could have ended so horribly wrong.  _ What if they were already dead and in the Halls of Mandos? _ He thought in a panic, and determinedly quashed the thought before it could lodge in his heart. Thranduil was a fast runner, one of the fastest, and he covered the ground quickly. 

 

He briefly wondered if he could travel faster if he ran through the trees, but dismissed it. Running was running, whether in the trees or upon the ground. He’d get there no faster in either case, but he felt the fear and despair beginning to overcome him, when suddenly one of the trees bent its branches and lifted him off the ground. Just as he was about to scold the tree for interrupting him it passed him to its neighbor and so on and so forth. So fast were they passing him he felt like he was near to flying. 

 

Faster than he could have thought possible he was at the front gates of Menegroth, itself. As they set him down he thanked the trees with everything within his fëa and he felt their response. He’d always felt an affinity with the forest and especially the trees, but he would forever count them as his friends from this day henceforth. 

 

He ran inside and made his way, thinking to go to the guardrooms to get some help, when he was halted by his cousin, Lúthien.

 

“Cousin? Why do you hasten so?” She began, but seeing his panic stricken face she grabbed his hand and steered him quickly to her father’s study. Thranduil wanted to protest, because he was still set on his course of reaching the guards, but Lúthien was relentless.

 

In reaching her father’s study, she didn’t even knock, but went right inside. Thingol was at his desk going over some matters of the realm when he looked up in welcome at seeing his daughter, the apple of his eye. Then he saw his nephew and frowned. “What is this?” he asked, wondering what his nephew had got up to this time. Then he saw Thranduil’s face and knew something tragic had happened. “What has happened, Thranduil?” he demanded.

 

“It’s Galion and Merilwen, Uncle. We were on the ridge overlooking the Aros and it just collapsed. They are deep within a hole and they…..they aren’t moving, Uncle!” Thranduil finished miserably, as tears threatened to spill.

 

In a flash Thingol called for his guards who appeared as if by magic and he instructed them to take Thranduil and fetch the injured pair. Thranduil found himself quickly marched along with the guards as they headed for the guard rooms to fetch reinforcements. As it was a rescue, first aid supplies, rope, even a litter where gathered up and then they were on their way to the stables. Mounted up they followed Thranduil, whose only purpose was to show them where Galion and Merilwen were.

 

************************************

 

“Gal?” she called and was was afraid when he didn’t answer. “GAL?” she said louder, giving him a squeeze.

 

“Yes, Meri?” Galion said faintly, his voice sounding thick and fatigued. 

 

“You can’t sleep, Gal. Please stay awake and talk to me. Thran will be back soon. You will see.” Meri said, her voice trembling.

 

“But I’m so tired.” Galion said, and then said with a sigh, “What do you want to talk about, Meri?”

 

“I don’t know. Are you planning to go to the Ethuil Festival? I thought we could go together with Thran. Well, unless he asks an ellith to go with him. Do you think he’s interested in Foniel? Do you think she’s his One?” Meri asked, not really interested, but trying to make Galion talk to her.

 

“No, not her! She’s just after him because he’s King Thingol’s nephew. Poor Thran! He’s a good ellon, but I think he was born into the wrong House. People look at him like a pawn in a political game. Nobody looks at  _ him!” _ Galion said, showing some real animation, which pleased Meri.

 

“You still haven’t answered me! Are you going?” Meri persisted.

 

“Of course, I’m going! They always have the best food at those Feasts!” Galion said, ever one to think of his stomach first.

 

“Would you want to go with me?” Meri asked.

 

“Of course I would go with you, Meri! You’re my best friend! My Gwathel!” Galion said, affection coloring his voice.

 

Merilwen sighed, agitated and not knowing why. “Well, that’s fine then. We’ll have fun. Maybe we should think of a prank to pull on Thran. We need to get him back for the berries.” Meri said.

 

“Nah! That doesn’t rate a prank. That was just him, being him.” Galion said, and then, “Have you ever thought about the future? Like what you’d like to do with your life?” Galion asked.

 

“Not really. I like the forest. I think I might like to learn more about it. What makes it healthy. What hurts it. You know, things like that.” Meri said, offhandedly, never having really thought about it. “What about you? Have you thought what you’d like to do?” she asked.

 

“Not really. My father wants me to be a scribe. But it’s really boring work. I need something that keeps my interest. You know, like lots of little jobs. Nothing the same. I seem to get bored fast. I need some sort of job that’s varied, so I’m not doing the same thing every day.” Galion said, having no idea if there was such a job. 

 

He smiled as he could feel Meri shaking in laughter behind him. He shifted his weight and a sharp pain stabbed through his leg causing him to suck in air in pain. She instantly stilled and tried to ease him so he was more comfortable, combing her hand through his copper hair as though he were an elfling she was trying to comfort. 

 

Galion found himself becoming tense as her touch seemed to be waking things within him he wasn’t even aware were asleep. And suddenly he felt his pulse leap within him, and his breath becoming short. He became aware of things about her he’d never noticed before, like her sweet scent. How soft her body was. How her touch seemed to make his body tingle and how he was beginning to crave her touch upon his skin.  _ What was happening to him?,  _ he thought in a panic. And he was in no condition to remove himself from her embrace. 

 

Merilwen felt Galion stiffen beneath her and she wondered if he was still in pain. She was dismayed at how much his comfort mattered to her! Almost without her volition, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his ear, her warm breath seeping into his ear and she heard him gasp. Embarrassed, she started to pull back and felt him grasp her arm that was wrapped tightly about his chest. He tilted his head back and looked questioningly into her eyes and she saw the yearning there, and she caught her own breath.  _ What was this? _ , she wondered and she felt her fëa awaken and stain towards his. And she felt an answer from him.

 

“Meri? What’s happening?” Galion asked in a small, uncertain voice, the pain in his leg forgotten.

 

“Oh Gal! I’m not sure, but I think I want to find out.” Merilwen emotion clouding her voice.

 

“I’ve…..I’ve never thought of us in this way. Well, I’ve never thought of anybody in that way. But I think I can feel you?” Galion questioned, hoping it wasn’t just him.

 

“I can feel you, too, my dearest, Galion” she said, suddenly feeling happy, for she was beginning to believe she’d found her bond-mate and he was her best friend.

 

“Huh, I always wondered what it would be like. But I never thought it would be possible for me to feel as comfortable with anyone as I do with you, my sweet Meri.” Galion sighed, and then, “I’m so glad it’s you. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” he said, and seemed to drift off, panicking Merilwhen.

 

“Galion! No! Don’t you dare leave me! Not now!” and she burst into tears at the thought of finding her bond-mate only to lose him.

 

***********************************

 

Thranduil was racing his mount as quickly as he could to reach the spot where his friends had fallen and could finally see the rise they’d been standing upon. “It’s right up ahead!” he called to the guard next to him, and slowed his mount as they began the climb up the slope. Dismounting quickly he ran to the spot where the earth had opened and and spied down. He could see Merilwen with her arms around Galion and it looked like she was weeping.  _ Oh Eru No! _ He thought in a panic, thinking they were too late. “Meri!” he called down and was gratified that she looked up at once.

 

“Oh Thran! Thank Eru you’re here. He’s passed out and I’m afraid we’ll lose him.” Merilwen cried.

 

“Hold on, Meri.” Thranduil said and looked up to see several of the guards had already tied ropes to their mounts with the intention of using the horses to pull them back up. Guards stayed with the horses to direct them when needed and two ellyn tied ropes around their bodies in a harness fashion to give them full movement and began to lower themselves down into the hole.

 

With a signalling shout the guards began to direct the horses to slowly begin to pull the ellyns along with their burdens back up out of the hole. More guards moved in to help bring the two injured elves to safety when they breached the surface. Galion was unconscious and Merilwen was telling them she thought he had a broken leg. Sure enough, when Galion was laid out it was apparent his left leg had taken the brunt of his fall and it looked to be a clean break of his left tibia. The ellyn splinted the leg to keep it immobile and placed him carefully on the litter they had rigged to the horse, making sure he was securely strapped down to limit any movement.

 

Thranduil was trying to comfort Merilwen and another ellon made sure she’d taken no hurt besides the scrapes and bruises that she’d sustained when she’d taken her spill. They had been lucky the hole was one of mud and not of rock and other jagged projectiles that could have torn them to ribbons. 

 

As they began to make their way back to the city, Merilwen rode before Thranduil so he could make sure she was alright and to ease her concerns over Galion. She seemed miserable and Thranduil tried to reassure her that everything would be alright. It was during this ride back to the city that Thranduil thought Merilwen’s grief over Galion’s injuries seemed excessive for that of a friend for another's welfare and he began to wonder if the two meant more to one another than he thought. Perhaps he should be more observant, he thought.

 

******************************

 

Galion awoke in the Healing Halls back in Menegroth and wondered how he’d gotten there. He didn’t remember anything after declaring his love for Merilwen. At least, he  _ thought _ he’d declared his love for Merilwen. It was all a little foggy to him now. He hoped he hadn’t made a fool of himself and ruined his friendship with her. 

 

He completely forgot about everything when he tried to sit up and felt a shooting pain in his left leg.  _ Ai! _ He hadn’t forgotten that!  _ Eru, he hurt. _ He felt like he’d been kicked by a horse! Not that he’d know how that felt, but he imagined it felt something like this! He lay back, groaning in pain and immediately Merilwen came in to check on him. 

 

“You’re awake! Of thank Eru! You’ve been out for three days!” and she clasped his hand and she had tears in her eyes. 

 

“You’re here!” Galion said faintly, shocked by how weak his voice sounded in his own ears. “How are you Meri? Are you ok?” he asked, trying to see if she had any visible hurts.

 

“Well, I’m up and about, which is more than can be said about you!” Merilwen said lightly, trying to improve his spirits.

 

“How did we get out of there? I have no memory of it. The last thing I remember…..” Galion frowned, trying to bring up his last memory. He was sure he had told her he loved her!

 

“Thranduil came through! He made it back here and returned with half of King Thingol's guards with him.” she replied with a smirk.

 

“Oh good! Thran is a good ellon. I’m just grateful to be out of that hole. You were wonderful, Meri.” Galion smiled at her and noticed that she had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. Had they always been that color, he wondered drowsily as he drifted back to sleep.

 

Merilwen bit her lip and took his hand and laid a kiss upon it. She wondered if he remembered what had happened between them in that hole. She also wondered what she would do if he didn’t. Should she remind him of the Ethuil Festival? It was still over a week away and she was fairly sure he would be well enough to attend, though probably not the dancing. She was still his friend she argued with herself and she would just insist they go together. Right? 

 

She groaned as she left the Healing Halls to go and break her fast. How did this all get so complicated? He was her  _ friend! _ She shouldn’t act so skittish around him. But she also knew he was her intended. He was the one! Her one! She knew what had happened when their fëar had strained towards the other, as though trying to unite right then, whether they willed it or no. He just  _ had _ to have felt it too! Well, no matter. She knew what she knew and she also knew that even if he didn’t remember his fëa would. She could bid her time.

 

******************************

 

It wasn’t until after lunch that Thranduil was able to visit his friend. He’d been worried because he’d been unconscious for the last three days. The Healers had said that it was the shock of the whole ordeal that was affecting him and that his leg was already knitting nicely. In fact, they said, his being unconscious was probably aiding his healing, though they hoped he would awaken soon because his body would require nourishment soon, though they had been able to keep him hydrated.

 

When he entered the Healing Halls, he saw Galion sitting up and trying to keep tray of food steady, without much success. Thranduil hurried over to help his friend before disaster ensued.

 

Taking the tray from him, Thranduil said, “I’m so glad to see you awake, Gal! I’ve been so worried about you. How are you feeling. Here, what do you want first?” he asked as he took the many dishes off the tray and waited to hear what his friend wanted first so he could hand them to him on the tray one at a time to avoid catastrophe.

 

“Thanks, Thran! I think I was about to wear all of it and then the Healers would be most cross with me! Could you pass me the soup, and the water! I’m so thirsty!” Galion exclaimed, and after chugging down one and a half glasses of water he sighed in contentment. “I’m ok, I guess. I’m already tired of laying about, but I’m not allowed to walk so I’m stuck.” 

 

“You’ve just woken up! Give yourself time to heal, Gal!” Thranduil exclaimed, “You never could stay still for any length of time. That’s why you always get us in trouble when we’re supposed to be learning our histories.” Thranduil scolded.

 

“You’re a fine one to talk. You always disappear and leave me to cover for you! Besides, how much more do we need to learn? That our people awoke by shores of the Cuiviénen, they left the Cuiviénen and followed the Belain. Elu Thingol became separated and we missed our chance to go to Aman, so here we are. That about sums it up, right? Oh, and there used to be only the stars all day and all night and now we have a sun and a moon to light everything and give us colors. Lesson over!” Galion said in exasperation, while his friend was doing his best not to laugh uproariously at this simplistic recitation. 

 

“Well, you left out the whole part about Morgoth coming to spoil our land, with the Noldor hot on his heels and all the realms they built all over the place.” Thranduil replied with amusement.

 

“Well, who cares about them?” Galion replied with a sniff.

 

“You know, if you want to be a scribe you have to know all this stuff.” Thranduil pointed out.

 

“I don’t want to be a scribe! My adar wants me to be a scribe! I don’t know what I want to do with my life. I just know I don’t want to do the same boring old thing day in and day out.” Galion exclaimed. “You know, Meri and I had this conversation when we were down in that hole. It sounds like she wants to be a forester.”

 

“Why were you talking about that? I would think you’d be talking about how to get out. Besides, that’s just fanciful talk, Gal. She can’t be a forester and you both know that.” Thranduil said.

 

“Well, I knew I’d hurt my leg and I wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, we knew there was no way we were getting out without some help with all that mud. We would only have succeeded in pulling the walls down on top of us. Besides, I think Meri was trying to keep me awake and my mind off my leg. She took really good care of me down there.” Galion concluded on a wistful note.

 

“She was really upset when they pulled you both out of there. I think she thought you weren’t going to make it. I wasn’t sure either. Please don’t do that to us ever again, ok Gal?” Thranduil said gently, taking the empty soup bowl and placing the bread and cheese on the tray on his lap.

 

“Well, I certainly will do my very best. But you can’t exactly say we did anything to cause what happened. At least, not this time.” he said with a smile.

 

“No, but this is perhaps why our elders don’t like us to go out so early in the spring. We live and learn, I suppose.” Thranduil said, not willing to admit, even to himself, how badly this had shook him. For hadn’t his own naneth perished in a accident out in the forest? He didn’t know the details, his adar refused to speak of it, but from all the accounts he could glean, it had been a simple tragedy. Just one of those things people tut-tutted about to warn others to have a care out in the woods.

 

Shaking off his melancholy, Thranduil took the now empty tray from his Gwador and left him to his rest, as it was apparent Galion still needed much rest, restless spirit or no.

 

**********************************

 

The day of the Ethuil Festival dawned bright and clear and everyone was ready to welcome the New Year and the awakening of the land! Those denizens of Menegroth were bustling hither and yon, making ready for the Welcoming Ceremony to be presided over by King Thingol and Queen Melian. Those in the Noble Houses didn’t share in those activities with their only duty being to present themselves in their finery at the ceremony. This meant Thranduil, Merilwen and a still mostly incapacitated Galion found themselves at loose ends and were bored!

 

Galion had been released from the Healing Halls several days prior and could mostly hobble around on crutches, but he was still confined to the Halls of Menegroth and was ordered in no uncertain terms that he was to stay inside and not venture out in case he re-injured his nicely healing leg. They assured him that he should be right as rain within the next week or so, but he was not to overdo it. Being loyal, his friends had decided to share in his captivity, though they showed far more tolerance, patience and grace than he did.

 

“Stop fidgeting, Gal!” Thranduil scolded, “You’ll re-injure yourself and then we’ll be the ones to catch grief because they will blame us for allowing you hurt yourself again.” 

 

“So you admit you don’t care about me at all! You just want to avoid being raked over the coals on my behalf!” Galion grumbled, completely disgusted with his current inactivity. He was ever an ellon of action and this forced confinement was enough to send him in despair. “I feel as though I’ll fade if I don’t get outside in the fresh air soon!” he said earnestly.

 

“Oh quit being so melodramatic, Gal! You’ll be up and about before you know it.” Merilwen remonstrated, growing ever more irritated at his impatience.  _ Ellyn! Honestly! _

 

“Just think of all the food that will be at the feast tonight, Gal! I know you live for treats!” Thranduil teased.

 

“Well, that is something to look forward to, I suppose. But I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand being dressed up in those robes. I hate those at the best of times. How much worse is it going to be with this leg?” Galion groused, unable to help himself, even the thought of tasty treats failing to cheer him.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that! I’ll help you. Mayhap we can dress you in some comfortable riding clothes under the robes so no one can see them. Hopefully, they won’t pay too much attention to you and we can sneak them in.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

 

“No! You know you’ll never get those past his naneth and adar, Thran! They never let him out until he’s inspected carefully!” Merilwen said, rolling her eyes at the mere suggestion. 

 

“If Thran comes in to help me I don’t see why we can’t try it, Meri!” Galion said, feeling a bit like an elfling trying to get something past his parents.

 

“No! You will not! You will dress as you should! Don’t ask for trouble when you can easily avoid it!” Merilwen huffed. “And you!” looking accusingly at Thranduil, who had the grace to look sheepish, “Will not encourage him!” And throwing her hands up in disgust she left them.

 

“Have you noticed that she’s been extra touchy of late?” Galion asked his friend.

 

“Perhaps she sees things with different eyes since your near death experience.” Thranduil said with amusement, for he had noticed that Merilwen had been acting different and he believed he knew why. He just hoped, for his sake, his thick headed friend would figure it out before she lost patience with him.

 

********************************

 

The Ethuil Festival was especially festive that evening, as everyone had long needed the break from their daily duties and responsibilities and Yule already seemed a far distant memory to them. Children, pumped up with sweets, ran around like barely manageable wild things and it was all their parents could do to round them up and corral them.

 

Everyone was dressed in their best finery, as was expected, and that included the three friends. They had installed Galion into a comfortable chair near one of the heavily laden tables, for easy access, as the ellon was known to have a hollow leg. Besides the broken one. Once Galion was situated, Thranduil asked Merilwen if she wanted to dance and she eagerly agreed. Galion smiled as he watched his best friends dance, busily munching on a blueberry tart. 

 

Then he became wistful. He noticed that Merilwen looked particularly lovely tonight in her deep blue gown. The gold threaded design in the gown seemed to pick up the golden streaks in her brown hair and she just seemed to glow with an inner radiance. 

 

Galion sighed. Over the past week he had begun to recall what he and Meri had spoken of while they were trapped in that hole. He was positive he’d told her he loved her. He was also positive she was his one. He recalled how their fëar had called and answered to the other. But what was he supposed to do about it? She acted as though nothing had happened. 

 

He looked up again and he saw she was no longer dancing with Thranduil. She was dancing with another ellon and Galion’s heart contracted in pain. And, he felt….. _ anger! _ She was  _ his! _ And he was dismayed by his own reaction. He  _ had _ to get out of there! And grabbing his crutches he made his way out of the Grand Feasting Hall.

 

Thranduil had noticed his friends reaction and smiled, that is until Merilwen walked up and punched him in the shoulder -  _ hard! “Ow! _ What was  _ that _ for, Meri?” he said, plaintively. 

 

“You said if I danced with other ellon it would make him jealous. That it would make him realize what we are to each other. It seems to me all it did was chase him from the Hall!” Merilwen angrily said. She thought she would smack him again, this time in his face, when he laughed in reaction to her words. “And what, may I ask, is so funny, you infuriating ellon?!!” she asked, fuming.

 

“I’m laughing because it worked, you silly ellith!” Thranduil said, quickly backed away from her reach. “He wouldn’t have left if he didn’t care. It bothered him that you were dancing with another ellon. He left because he couldn’t stand to see it!” he said in amusement.” Really, Meri! You spend all your time with ellyn, yet you don’t seem to understand us at all!” he said quizzically. 

 

Merilwen stood there a moment, frozen, a distressed look upon her face. Thranduil took pity on her, feeling this was no time to tease her. “Meri, go after him. This is what you wanted.” he said, and then at her confused look, “Go and find him. Make him talk to you. You need to deal with this, and quite frankly, I’m tired of you both dancing around each other instead of just coming out and courting like normal people.” Thranduil said with conviction.

 

She stood a moment more in indecision before hugging her friend and hurrying from the Hall in search of Galion.

 

******************************

 

Galion was hobbling along one of the many, many corridors of the city, not quite sure where he was going, but needing to put as much space as possible between himself and the revelers back in the Great Hall. He wanted to get outside. He had to think and he needed some fresh air. He was almost to one of the Southern entrances when he felt  _ her. _ He knew it and he tried to get to the door before she found him. He couldn’t see her right now. He didn’t trust himself.

 

“Gal! Stop!” Merilwen cried. And then when he kept going,  _ “Galion! _ Would you  _ wait _ a minute!” she said in exasperation. 

 

Galion stopped, bowing his head in defeat and waited for her. What was he supposed to say to her? How could he explain his actions.?

 

“Meri, I…” he began, and then “Ow!” as she smacked him upside his head. Stunned, he said, “What did you do that for?” he asked, bewildered. 

 

“What do you think you are doing? You’re trying to go outside, aren’t you? And after the Healer told you not to!” Merilwen said, anger lacing her words. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “Why did you leave, Galion?” she asked.

 

“I just wanted some air. Is that so wrong?” he answered a little mulishly. 

 

“Galion! Look at me!” Merilwen said softly. And when he turned slowly towards her she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his in a longing kiss. He hesitated a moment before he responded in kind, his crutches dropping to the floor, as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in close.

 

When they drew apart, Merilwen breathed, “Oh Galion! Finally! What took you so long?” she teased. And Galion was surprised to see the look of bliss mixed with arousal on her face and wondered briefly if he looked as confused as he felt.

 

For her part, Merilwen looked into Galion’s beautiful slate grey eyes, that at this moment were so dark as to appear almost black. She lifted her hand to his cheek and looked tenderly into his eyes. “Galion, you look like you don’t quite know what is happening. Don’t you feel what’s between us. Can’t you feel our fëar trying to unite?” she asked anxiously, suddenly fearful that she had pushed him too far.

 

She needn’t have worried, as a beatific smile broke across his face. “Yes, Meri. I feel it. I don’t remember a lot of what happened in that hole, but it seems to me I told you I loved you. That I’ve always loved you. I just wasn’t sure how you felt. You never said anything.” he said shyly, looking down.

 

“I couldn’t! You passed out!” Merilwen giggled, “And then you stayed that way for so long I was terrified you’d never wake back up.” she said a little helplessly, laying her head against his chest. He immediately brought his hand up to cradle her head. 

 

“I’m sorry Meri. You know I’d never worry you if it’d been within my power. I think I’d do anything for you.” he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

 

“Oh Galion, please try and never scare me like that again. I do love you so. I could not bear it if anything happened to you.” and she reached up again and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. She drew back and smiled, “Now what do we do?” she asked, in amusement.

 

“We’ll do what everyone else does. We’ll become betrothed and then we will have our binding ceremony. But if you like we can simply court for awhile until you feel ready to make an official announcement - after I speak with your adar, of course.” he said with a smile, and then, “I wonder how Thran will take it?” he mused.

 

“Oh, he already knows. I don’t know how, but he already knew before I said a word about it. He’s the one who told me to dance with other ellyn while we danced together.” she said with a smirk.

 

“He did?” Galion incredulously said, “Actually, it sounds exactly like something he would say. At least we don’t have to worry that he’d be upset.” he said.

 

“No, if anything he seemed happy for us. I hope he finds his soon.” Merilwen said.

 

“Me too. I think it would be my greatest fear for him if he were to be forced into a political marriage. I’m sure it won’t come to that. He might be the nephew to the King, but I can’t see Oropher agreeing to such. Actually, I take that back. He might do just that” Galion said firmly.

 

“Oh that would be awful. Can you imagine having to form a bond with someone who isn’t your one?” she said and hugged him closer, repelled by the very idea. 

 

“Thrans parents had an arranged marriage and I’ve heard they formed a very close bond. So close, in fact, Oropher nearly faded when she died. I think he’s only here because of Thran.” he said.

 

“Poor Thran! We’ve abandoned him. Well, hopefully he’s meeting his one right now!” she said, and then, “How is your leg. I think I’ve kept you on your feet long enough. Do you want to go back to the Feast or would you rather go back to your chambers?” she asked.

 

“No, I don’t want to go back to the feast. Let’s go to the city green. I think I’d like to sit for awhile at the fountain.” Galion said, speaking of one of the indoor parks within the city. 

 

“Oh, that sounds like a fine idea. Let’s go.” Merilwen said and she bent to hand his crutches to him.

 

They made their way to one of the public green areas where people could go to enjoy the peace and serenity of nature whilst inside the city. This particular one was a deep oblong cavern with tall ceilings and had wild primroses in a myriad of colors growing all along the walls and base of the cavern floors as there were many natural falls inside this cavern that pooled and formed natural cisterns where the flowers happily followed and gathered. 

 

Melian had set a golden orbs throughout the area to provide light so that the growing things within would thrive. The prominent feature of was a large fountain that had the figures of dancing maidens in their flowing gowns of stone, so lifelike they appeared ready to take up their dance at any moment with water shooting up in their midst and showering down upon them in a ceaseless rain.

 

There were beautifully carved stone benches all throughout the park and Galion and Merilwen chose one close to the fountain, the rhythmic sound of the cascading waters soothing their senses. The two sat close to one another, chatting about the future and what they would like to do with it. In latter Ages, it would become the custom to strive for and determine a life path by the time an elf reached their majority of one hundred years, but life in Menegroth was slow during the First Age, and there was no sense of urgency for such things. 

 

It was therefore not uncommon for the eldar of Galion and Merilwen’s generation to not quite be sure what it was they intended to pursue. Both were also members of the Nobility and not all life-path’s were open to them because of this. It was a sad truth that those of lesser rank had far more freedom and a diversity of life-paths open to them than those of higher rank. Unfortunately, it would take tragedy to undo some of this, though there would be some who clung to the traditions of the past.

 

They weren’t aware of the passage of time, when they heard quiet voices and laughter approaching. Both recognized them at once and knew Thranduil and Lúthien were about to join them. They pulled a little apart and awaiting their approach as they came into view, but when they saw the public area was occupied the two smirked and left, leaving Galion and Merilwen alone once more.

 

“Meri? Do you get the idea that we were played by them?” Galion asked his love.

 

“Oh, I know we were! But I’m not complaining.” Merilwen snorted, nestling back into the crook of Galion’s arm.

 

*****************************

 

Merilwen and Galion didn’t court long before they became Betrothed and then wed. Unfortunately, the Long Peace didn’t last and any thought of bringing an elfling into a world torn by unrest and war was not to be thought of. In fact, it wouldn’t be until the Third Age that they would have their one and only child. And even more upheaval would ensue so that their family would be torn asunder and they would go several millennia apart before they were finally reunited.

 

But in those early days they had joy and bliss with one another and when they were with their friend they noticed that their new relationship didn’t seem to matter at all. All that mattered was that they enjoyed each other’s company and would seek out new adventures that would invariably end with them standing before a very annoyed King Thingol and a much more intimate acquaintanceship with the joys of mucking out the Royal Stables than they had ever planned on having. The only difference being that now that they had their own quarters within the City as a married couple, they no longer had to worry about additional chores and punishments from their parents - unlike poor Thranduil!

**Author's Note:**

> Eru - God  
> Ellon - Male Elf  
> Ellyn - Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith - Female Elf  
> Ellyth - Female Elves, plural  
> Gwador - Sworn Brother, non blood relation/ close friend  
> Gwathel - Sworn Sister, non blood relation/ close friend  
> Ethuil - Spring  
> Elflings - Young Elves - children  
> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad  
> Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Fëa/Fëar - Soul/Souls-plural  
> Halls of Mandos - Halls of Waiting for the souls of deceased Elves (fëar)


End file.
